The Dream
by Makorra7Ever
Summary: Wally keeps having these mysterious and creepy dreams. Will he be scared for life, or overcome it all? Rated T for slight cussing.
1. First Night, First Fright

As I walked through the misty fog, I stumbled upon something lying ahead of me. A tree? A house? I have no idea... What started with walking, ended up with me running; Sprinting really. But it seemed as if the closer I got to the mysterious object, the farther it moved from me.

I eventually gave up running, as tired out as I was. I leaned over, hands on knees, head to the ground, running my left hand through my brown-ish hair. When I looked up, I almost fainted at the horrible sight that came upon me...

A gigantic, million-mile-high version of myself, only eight-thousand times more scary. I could see his teeth, had turned into sharpened versions, drooling with blood. His fingernails, as large as a car, skinny as a toothpick, and sharp as a nail.

I started immediately running away, but my feet wouldn't budge from the road, now transformed into filthy Tar. I started screaming for help, but no one could hear me, as no sound was escaping my mouth.

The Big-Me was starting to hiss. At first it sounded like a cat, but then it slowly grew to be as loud as a Thunder storm. I tried to cover my ears from the retched noise, but my arms couldn't move. Neither could my head, or fingers, or even heart.

I suddenly found that no air was escaping my mouth, and I began to panic. My face turning into a light blue, then to a dark blue, and then to purple. The monster was slowly making his way toward me, his mile-wide feet, just a few yards from my frozen body.

Just then I realized something. That object that was so far away... Was him. Now I wish I had never been so curious to see what it ended up being. The monster was so close. I could just barely make out his shape, considering the facts that my eyes were blacking out under the loss of breath.

_This is it, _I thought, _This is my time to die. _My vision has been permanently blacked now and i'm pretty sure the Big-Me, _ate _me. But I was wrong...

I could still hear everything, and feel everything, but couldn't see anything. I could definitely feel the monster's breath giving me shivers, up and down my still body. But yet he didn't eat me. I wonder why.

But instead of thinking about it, I panicked. And panicked... And panicked! The Big-Me was now hissing again. As it got louder and louder, I was pretty sure that the sound would make me deaf. But no. The hissing, turned into beeping noises. _What the? _

Now the beeping was even louder than the hissing. I'm sure to be deaf now. But no. Again. My vision of blackness, slowly got better as to were i can just make out some white light. Then some more light came in. And some more! I was so excited, but yet terrified.

_What if the Big-Me will eat me? That would be more painful than anything. _But the light i started seeing wasn't the monster, or the fog. It was a ceiling. A white ceiling.

And the beeping noises, was my alarm clock.

**Hope you guys liked this! This is my first FanFiction ever and I would be glad to make a second chapter! But I need to know if this one is good. So if I get 7 Reviews, I'll continue. Thanks :)**


	2. Endless Nightmares

**Sorry guys if i'm not a whole lot correct about some things here. I do watch Young Justice, but I don't really memorize everything. So don't judge! Enjoy :)**

I rub my eyes, still shaking from my horrible nightmare. I turn my head over to see my Alarm Clock. _7:16. _Well that's an odd time. I sit up, and just sit for a while. And some more...And some more...When finally I decide to man up. Stop being so scared from a stupid dream. It means nothing. _7:53. _Wow, it only felt like a few minutes I'd been sitting there, let alone forty.

I walk over to my bathroom and wash my face. Splashing the water onto my face. Trying to drain away the dreams. _Bye-Bye dreams! _

At around nine I head on over to Mt. Justice, walking there. Or should I say running there. And I mean _running! _Even faster than my usual, speed-of-light. So as you could see, I was at the Mountain by 9:01.

When I walk into the room, (after the annoying voice says "Recognized, Yada-yada-yada") I see my team there. Well, not really _my _team, but...You know.

Megan and Superboy were watching TV, or should I say that it was just playing in the back-round as they were eating each other's faces. Artemis and Aqua Lad were talking about who-knows-what, and Robin was well, doing stuff with computers (as usual).

"Hey guys," I say, hoping to get this dream off my mind. I walk over to the kitchen and get some coffee.

"Hey. Wally," Miss M. says after breathes, for she just cannot _stop _making out with Superboy.

"Uh... Hi," I answer back, trying to find someone else to actually have a conversation with me. "What are you up to Robin?"

He doesn't look up from his arm, holograph, thingy. But still answers me. "Oh nothing much, just the usual." In my head I imaginably shoot myself. Whatever, I'll just go somewhere else to get this Nightmare off my mind.

"Well," I say to everyone, "Bye." Then I leave. S_tupid team. Stupid Dream. Stupid life. _

The next night in bed, I have that exact same dream. And I know i'm having it, I just can't control it. But after that dream, I have another weird dream...

I was tied up to a chair, with metal cuffs around my arms and legs. I struggle to get free, but can't. So eventually I stop fighting. Just then do I realize that i'm in a forest. Surrounded my trees that are floating. About 6 feet above ground! just then I start floating as well, but I only got up about a foot or two.

But then I start flying fast! Soaring through the floating wilderness. The trees are just barely visible, as I am zooming as fast as a Rocket. Now i'm no longer in the forest, i'm above the ocean, flying even faster than before. I look in the distance, (or at least try too) and see a little dot. It starts to get bigger and bigger, as I get closer and closer. And suddenly I know what it is.

I fight as hard as I can to free myself. Even if I do, and fall into the Shark-infested water, it's better than _him._ But I can't move. Just like before, i'm frozen. And now the dot is as big as it can get, as I am only about 20 feet away from it. But I keep floating. All of a sudden I stop, almost resulting I my arms to come out of their sockets. I look up, sickened to the core, and find out that i'm face-to-face with my worst enemy.

Me.


	3. Again, and Again

Again I struggle. Trying to free myself. But (yet again) I can't move an inch. My vision seems fine, for now, but who knows how long until this is over. I know that nothing bad will happen to me, but yet I'm still frightened to the core. This time, Big-Me gained some weight.

He looks about a mile wider than he used to be, eight miles taller, and a whole lot scarier. His fingernails look more sharpened and longer, his eyes are bigger and redder, and his teeth are a combination of the two.

Again he keeps on yakking away with his horrendous hissing, and keeps on staring at me like i'm some sort of Newly-Found insect. I'm surprised my vision hasn't blackened yet, usually now would be the time.

What _is _new this time, though, is that my metal chair that i'm sitting in, starts melting. At first it seems okay, like it wont hurt me, but boy was I wrong.

The metal burned my neck, feet, arms, hands, back, and yes, my butt. I'm screaming my head off from the pain i'm in, but no sound comes out. Again. Finally, the metal starts hardening again, creating the pain to stop. but the pain only got worse.

The metal that was once melting it's days away in this burning heat, is now sticking itself to my skin, pinching it, hard. The metal around my neck, has glued itself to my shirt, skin, and hair. As the same with the rest of my body.

I sit there, hardened, terrified, and yes, in pain. This dream is way worse than my other one. At least in that one I wasn't tied up to a chair, and burnt to a crisp. _Oh how I wish I was in _that _dream. _

Now, Big-Me was frozen too. But not _really _frozen, just stopped moving. I wonder why... The chair started melting again, bringing back the excruciating pain. But now it never stopped, just kept on going, dropping into the water...

_The water! Oh shit! _If this chair melts..._Completely, _then I will drop into the water, surrounded by sharks, and eaten alive. Or worse, frozen, again, and having the sharks scare the socks off of me. I'm fighting, because _now _I can move! I try to jump off of the chair and onto the island right in front of me, but I can't, as the chair is melting.

_Fuc- _I think. But i'm interrupted by the monster, now moving again. He started growling this time, splashing in the water, killing the sharks. _Why would he _help _me! Aren't we enemies, or something...? _

Then he dived into the water, or should I say jumped. And if you ask me, he really couldn't go anywhere, as he is _huge! _I guess nothing is too big for Big-Me.

My chair finally melted completely, and I started falling into the water. I had some time to kill, though, as I was about one-hundred feet above it. But still I was falling _fast! _I never really worried about the water. Now. Since the monster killed all of the sharks. but yet he was right under me, like he wanted me to fall onto him.

_This is a trap. I'm probably going to stick to his back, as he plunges deeper and deeper into the water, making me drown. _I was about ten feet away from him when I froze in mid-air. _Not again! _But now everything was frozen. The monster, the water, the island, the world.

The only moving part of me was my eyes, I could look around, even though it was useless. But then my eyes started blacking out. Again. I knew what was going to happen, and it did.

My eyes black out, i'm frozen completely, I open my eyes, and _Boom! _

I'm back in my room, sweating like a fucking pig.


	4. Brand New Day

My dreams have become so bad lately, I actually resort to my lowest standards. Asking _Robin _for help. I know we're buddies and all, but I really just can't stand the sight of him. So after I sat in my bed for twenty minutes, having Big-Me eating up my brain cells, I head on over to Mt. Justice. When I enter the portal-like-thing, I see no one, except Robin. _Oh well that's coincidental. _I motion him to sit on the couch, and I sit right next to him.

"What's up Wally? Got something on your mind?" He asks immediately. I don't answer for a moment, thinking about what exactly to say. Robin starts to have curiosity in his eyes, staring at me questionably.

"Well... You see... I..." But the words just wont seem to come out of my Pie Hole. I finally swallow my lack of speech and talk once more. "You see, Robin. I've been h-having these... Dreams." His expression doesn't change; Still confused.

"And well," I start again, "They really freak me out." I said that 'really' part like it had a million letters in it.

Robin finally spoke, "Okay..." _That's all you have to say to me! Okay! I aught 'a smack you upside the head! _But then he said more. "Well what are the dreams about, Wally? If it helps, I can probably help you with them, to stop being scared." Well now I kind of respect him...

"Okay," I begin. I tell him all about the first time I had the dream. How scary and real it felt. The I tell him about me constantly having them. And I finally stop after I tell him about my previous dream. "So can you help me?"

He thinks for a while, putting his hands on his chin. "Well, I'm not sure If _I _can help you," I almost throw a tantrum. Until he mentioned, "But I'm pretty sure Megan can." I waited to see if he still had more to say, but when he said, "Well?" I knew that it was my turn to speak.

"Thanks, Robin. Seriously. I need to get these horrible nightmares out of my god damn head!" But maybe I shouldn't have said that last part, as Megan just walked in.

"Language, Wally!" She screamed to me jokingly as she came down by the couch. Only now I was standing, holding my hands up to the sides of my head. Like in those movies, where someone says, 'I'm going Insane!' and pulls on their hair. Yeah, that was me.

"Sorry," I answer, dropping my hands from my head. Robin stands up and walks over next to me.

"It's fine. I was only joking! Do you think I care about the words you say?" The Martian states, smiling.

Robin crosses his arms over his chest. "Well hardy, har har! We've got a serious problem here and you're making jokes?" Megan looks at him with concern written all over her face.

"What problem? What aren't you telling me Robin!" She starts screaming.

"It's nothing!" I finally speak, "Well actually, it's _something._ But not anything serious."

"Are you kidding me?" Robin asks, "It's _very _serious if you ask me!"

Megan finally loses it. "Tell me now!"

"Okay!" I scream, trying to calm her down a bit. "Well I've been having these horrible nightmares, and I was wondering if you could help me with them?"

Megan calms herself enough to say, "Like, go into your mind when you asleep and try to figure out why you've been having such horrible dreams?" Robin puts a smile on his little face.

"Bingo!" He yells, almost exited. _Umm... Why are _you _so exited! I'm the one who's having a freaking Martian enter my brain! Bastard._

"Yeah," I say, less excited about all of this. "But can we not tell the Team about this? I really don't want them making fun of me."

"Them," Megan asks, "Or Artemis?" She knew that I was specifically thinking of Artemis. I wonder if she read my mind.

"A little bit of both," I answer. "Okay let's do it tonight. The dream thing. My place, eleven o' clock. Got it?"

"Got it," they both say simultaneously.

"Well then," I start heading out the portal, "Let's see if this baby will work, shall we?"

**Special thanks to LadyDragonfly123 for helping me with the horrible writers block. Thanks Girl! I owe ya one! New Chapters up soon. Catch ya later.**


	5. The End

Okay. So in case you've missed out the recent chapters in this story, here's a recap:

1. I'm having horrible and unexplained nightmares.

2. Robin and Megan are helping me overcome them.

And heck, even if you started reading at this point - And I've no idea why - then you're a complete bonehead. Just saying. So anyway...

Megan, Robin, and I are currently in my room. I'm trying to go to sleep, but they're watching over me like they're two big hawks and i'm their pray. Can you blame me? Can _you _sleep when your friends are staring at you, waiting for you to drift off into nightmares so they can enter your mind?

Yeah. I thought so.

"Can you guys just like, stop watching me?" I ask, my sleepless eyes watching them pace around the room. Robin seems to have been biting his nails, worried or something. _Why would he be worried? Unless... Oh dear god no!_

"Umm, guys?" I ask them again, "Is this going to hurt or anything?" Megan stopped pacing and started at Robin with a 'hidden' worried face. Robin imitated her expression.

"Of course not! Do you think I'd enter your mind and manipulate your brain to stop some nightmares if it wasn't safe? That's crazy talk, Wally!" She started pacing again. "Now just, go to sleep already!"

I sat up. "I can't!" I yelled, somewhat frustrated. "I mean, who can sleep when you two are thumping your big feet on the ground, and staring at me with eyes as big as doughnuts!" Megan stopped pacing again and sat next to me.

"I'm sorry, Wally," she spoke, "I know it must be hard to try to sleep when we're hovering over you, but you just have to try." I started back at her, understanding that if I didn't get some sleep, soon, I would have more dreams that end in me wetting the bed. She got up and started pacing again. Robin, however, was looking at an X-Ray of my brain that I gave to him. _Creepy. _And don't even ask me where I got it.

"Okay," I laid back down and closed my eyes. "I'll try to get some... Get some... Sleep..." The last words I remembered hearing were from Robin.

"Huh. Kind of ironic. Instead of him trying to get away from his nightmares, he needs to get to them," then I was out like a light.

As I stood here in the fog, looking for Megan or Robin, my habitual reverie of anguish wasn't inner headway. And for all of you brainless fools that don't know vocabulary, that means: My dream is screwed up tonight. I've waited for them to show up, or talk into my mind, or something, but It never happened. I started walking around to search for them, or find anything else different about my dream. All of a sudden, I spotted that same black dot. _Fucking- _But Megan interrupted my mind.

"Language, Wally!" She said, laughing.

"You guys," I thought, for they can hear my thoughts now, "What are you doing? Can you stop my dream?"

"Yeah," Robin replied, "I'm working on it. Just a second."

"What are you guys even doing? Are you like, in my brain? Floating around in my cells? What?" I asked.

"Wally," Megan started, "We're not even in your head, or stomach, or toe-nails. We're still in your room. So don't worry, we're not eating up your brain cells!" She laughed. Well, in her _head. _Which is really creepy. I mean, anyone can sound like what they want in their head. Am I right?

"Done!" I hear Robin's voice now. "I hacked into your brain and-"

"Wait you what!" I asked, freaking out. "I don't want my brain being hacked!"

"No, not hacked," He begins, "Just... Got into." _Psht! Yeah, like that's any different. _

"So now what?" I thought. I guess I should be happy, as they _did _stop my dreams.

"Now," Robin said, "This!" _Wha-_ I thought, but got interrupted by my brain throbbing. Hard. I could hear my heart pumping in my ears. In fact, that's _all _I could hear. I fell to the ground, hands on my head. _Robin... What... Did... You... Do! _I tried to think, but can't manage to think at all! I closed my eyes, as they were bloodshot and watering like a waterfall. But a few seconds later, the pumping stopped, the waterfall stopped, and I was back in my room.

"You..." I chocked out, "You guys did it." I sat up from my bed, tired as hell, and watched as the two hackers stared at me and smiled. Megan ran up to me, (or should I say leaned down, as I was sitting on my bed) and hugged me. So much I fell over on my bed, and she was on top of me. Awkward_. _

"Yes we did!" She said, tears coming from her eyes. _Why is she being so emotional? It's just nightmares. _She stood back up and so did I.

"Thanks guys, I really owe ya one."

"No it's cool," Robin said, "Just try not to have anymore dreams. Okay?" I laughed as they left my room.

"Well, seriously though. Thanks guys. Now I'll have no more nightmares."

_Ever._


End file.
